


A Shimmering Night

by LittleDevilFlower



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDevilFlower/pseuds/LittleDevilFlower
Summary: A late night with two demons





	A Shimmering Night

A cold dark night. A full moon, the light gray puffs of clouds covering small bits of the moon. Moving at a slow pace. The moon occasionally hiding behind the puffs of gray. Only to move back out. The stars sparkling like glitter on a craft you would make for your mother when you were 5ish, only to have your hands sprinkled in glitter within the end. Silence was spread across the small isolated town. Not a peep of noise besides the strays that would run up to a near by mansion. Food bowls left out for cats. Small and big cats would run up, any type of cats too. Moving within the shadows of the trees and then up the drive way and to the door on the side, leading to the kitchen. A few bowls not many. A purple one, a black one, and a gray one. Not standard bowls, a bit bigger possibly a dog bowl. The smell of cat food was intense if you stood by it. None of the residents cared about whom left out food for the cats.  
But none of that mattered. The moon now being shown off in the sky once the gray puffs moved. The moon grazing into the upstairs room to the left of the mansion. Light gray curtains covered the locked window. Casting a gaze onto the bed within the plain room. Someone was awake. Not really a ‘someone’ more of a demon who had an excellent facade. Not only one but another one. One of them had messy black hair, a white buttoned down shirt on with a pair of black pants. A book held in his hand, the sound of the page being flipped echoed in the room. The person laying by the other had a darkish purple hair color, the glasses that would sit upon the bridge of his nose was now closed and sitting upon the small nightstand that sat next to the bed. His eyes closed as a hand with black nail polish and long nails, not to long but a decent size, sat upon his head. The black hair, Sebastian, had his hand on the others forehead, gently moving the others fluffy hair. The dark purple hair, claude, has his eyes closed. Wearing the same thing as the other and laying down, his hands clamped together and under his head. Crimsons eyes dancing along the page as he flipped it. A soft sigh leaving his lips as he looked over to his lover. The dancing eyes stopped, laying upon the other. Gently moving his hand within the others hair.   
He looked almost peaceful. Demons don’t need sleep but Claude still lays down and closes his eyes, trying to sleep and will eventually fall asleep after the clock has ticked away a few times. Sebastian’s mouth opened, chapped light pink lips opening as he licked his lips. A somewhat long red tongue running across his lips and finally finding his voice as he finished licking his lips. The voice came out as a whisper, delicate as if he was talking to one of those cats. “Claude, are you awake still?” The demon laying down eyes opened.  
Eyelids fluttering open as golden eyes were shown, almost shimmering in the gaze the moon casted into the room. Slowly his eyes moved from the others thighs to his hip, his stomach, his chest, his shoulder, his neck, and then up at the other. Meeting the crimsons gaze that laid eyes on him. A groan leaving him causing his body to move and his chest to stop moving for a second only to continue its normal rhythm. The small smile tugged at the corner of Sebastian’s lips. “I thought you might of died on me.” He spoke again only to earn a hard gaze from the other, a small chuckle leaving pass the small thin lines of the ravens lips. Claude moved onto his other side so the golden eyed demon would have his back to the one with feasting eyes, the blanket tugging at his body as he turned. Part of it moving down as the bed squeaked from the movement.   
The other removed his hand when the other moved onto his side, now having his back to the raven. Sebastian simply put his hand back on Claude’s head, his hair getting between his fingers as he gently moved his finger tips moved from the front of Claude’s hair and then moving back. Continuing this motion for awhile as he flipped the page. It was difficult with one hand but he managed to do it, setting the book down and flipping the page then picking it back up. Suddenly feeling something smooth and warm touch his hand, turning his head from the book to claude to see the spider has his hand on top of Sebastian’s. Lightly tugging his finger as Sebastian scooted closer, watching the other take ahold of his hand and bring it to his chest. The other kept his hand wrapped around Sebastian’s, the raven holding his hand back and giving it a small reassuring squeeze.  
The raven knew claude disliked such affection so seeing the boy act like this made him smile as he gently ran his thumb over the back side of Claude’s hand. The once held grip released a little, guessing he’s fallen asleep. The puffs of gray hiding the moon as it appeared to be lowering. A small chuckle leaving the awaken bird, the other fell asleep right when the sun is about to rise soon. It was amusing to the other.


End file.
